


Below the Belt Weather

by vigilant



Series: Let the Games Begin [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Riding, Woman on Top, fludith second edition, repost / rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilant/pseuds/vigilant
Summary: Flynn really does love sleeping in the same bed when Judith visits him. There's a cozy, warm feeling about being in bed with someone you love.Except when her fingers are cold.





	Below the Belt Weather

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is just the fic i posted a couple weeks ago but i rewrote most of it because i wasn't satisfied with how i wrote it. i am still slightly dissatisfied but i have to learn how to write females in sex sometime;;  
> check out my tumblr @flynns-king-kong-dong

“Your fingers are  _ freezing _ .”

A snort of laughter, soft and smooth like the sweetest honey came from behind Flynn, where Judith lay curled against him. Her bare chest was pressed to his back, warm as ever, while her fingers were...well, teasing along his chest, the chilly air in the room having gotten to her hands in the night.

 

Morning light was filtering in easily through the windows, but for once, Flynn was not in a rush to get out of bed. It was one of his very few days of reprieve from his restless position as commandant, and even better, one when Judith had come during the night to spend time with him. Quality time, and...a bit more than that. He was only barely waking up when her icy blades started to trace patternless shapes into his skin, making him shudder softly and squirm in protest.

 

“You can warm them up, you know,” she hummed in his ear, pressing lazy kisses along the lobe and kissing downward onto his neck as he closed his eyes again in contentment.   
  


“I was hoping to catch a little more sleep, but…” Hm. She had a point; it would waste the day to just sleep in, so getting up and dressed and finding some breakfast would be a good way to-- oh.

 

Oh.

 

“ _ Judith _ -!”

“What~?” Her fingertips soothed over his nipple after he stifled a yelp in his throat, blue eyes definitely open and alert as the stinging pain from being pinched ebbed away. “I’m just warming you up,” she purred, her almost predatory tone making him shiver slightly. Oh, boy.

 

Her fingers twisted gently and caressed his nipple with their icy touch until it stiffened and tingled from sensation, his breathing a little thin from enjoyment; never had he imagined his chest would be so sensitive, of all things, but Judith was certainly an explorer.

 

And explore she did; her fingers teased along his chest for a few moments longer before they crept down to rake nails gently along his thighs, ghost fingertips around his navel until goosebumps trailed after them -- and then finally she gripped his cock with her icy fingers, ignoring the soft yelp of sensitivity that followed from the change in temperature. Still yet, the cold didn’t seem to deter him from getting harder under her focused touch, hand stroking in practiced tugs with little effort as he seamlessly reacted and squirmed with soft breaths of pleasure.

 

A groan slipped through his lips, and then a cold hand stroked the side of his face as Judith paused, turning his head gently to kiss him. Her leg curled, hooking around his waist suggestively, and he shifted in kind, pinning her down against the bed with his own body instead of letting her slide atop him like he _ knew _ she was planning on doing. She didn’t protest aside from the small pout on her lips as he pulled back to kiss along her collar, sucking rough enough to convince her that she’d gotten him a  _ lot _ more comfortable with sex than he had been when they first started together. That, or he was just more mindful of what she liked at this point. Either way made her proud of her little student.

 

His mouth moved to suck roughly on her breast, tongue swirling delicately along her nipple as she gasped and raked her fingers through his hair, arching into the sensation; electricity seemed to crackle up her spine as he cupped her other breast with a free hand, squeezing softly before his fingers twisted her nipple in a much more intense treatment than the one he’d gotten from her. Judith squirmed and groaned as heat flooded her icy skin, radiating off of her in practical waves as he shifted mercilessly, having switched just to make her shudder from the cold of the air on her wet breasts as he finally pulled back, aching for some relief from the cold.

 

“Are you going to wait for me to freeze?” she teased, smirking at the way his face flushed before capturing her lips in another kiss as he gently moved her thighs to part, his hand diving down between them to graze her heat with the pads of his fingers, teasing her sensitive skin with almost playful intent. Judith’s breath hitched as his fingers circled her cunt smoothly, almost a hint of asking in her shuddery exhale as she pulled away from the kiss, smirk still ever present on her lips.

 

Flynn’s fingers finally dove in, smoothly curling at her entrance and feeling the slick that had developed before gently easing forward, reassuring that his touch was meeting wet, smooth skin and nothing uncomfortable before two of his fingers pushed inside of her and he found himself moving down between her thighs as her fingers locked in his hair and pushed firmly, like an unspoken request that read more as a demand. She knew he didn’t mind, after all. She’d all but tainted the shimmering innocence of the commandant by now -- but no one else had to know that, did they?

 

She inhaled softly and felt her hips involuntarily squirm as Flynn’s tongue pressed flat against her clit, sensitivity shuddering up her spine as she voicelessly gasped and pushed him closer, insisting for more. His fingers curled and caressed her walls, grazed the spot that made her toes curl, as his tongue fluttered far too skillfully against her tender skin, something like a  _ whimper  _ nearly rising in her throat as heat pulsed against his gently thrusting hand, swarmed his intently working mouth like it were gladly welcoming him. 

 

It was almost embarrassing that she was reacting so quickly this time, but his mouth was moving smooth as silk, sucking gently enough not to hurt her but hard enough to make her  _ writhe _ , and her fingers curled and pulled as she bit her lip, barely containing any noise that wasn’t a groan or a rough exhale. When her orgasm finally curled and mounted, her hips jerked and her fingers knotted in his blond hair, panting with a rusted croon of Flynn’s name as his fingers pushed insistently, his jaw working tirelessly even as she tried to squirm away from sensitivity.

 

She shuddered and went limp against the bed as he finally pulled away from her pulsing cunt, wiping his mouth with his hand and leaning to the side to kiss the inside of her thigh up to her knee, a gesture that held more affection than she could brush off. He was so odd...but so sweet. He was a lot more, but thinking was difficult when one was mere moments past an orgasm.

 

For a little while, she wasn’t sure what went on around her; perhaps she’d dozed off during Flynn’s patient milling about in waiting for her to arise again, but she hadn’t forgotten that he wasn’t exactly as satisfied as she was. Like a cat watching its prey, she finally picked herself up and gazed at the blond as he finally crawled back into bed, capturing her in a gentle kiss. She allowed said kiss to remain tame and chaste for about three seconds before she dove a hand down into his redressed lower half, finding she didn’t have to play with him for long despite his embarrassed noises before his cock was all but begging for attention again.

 

This time, she granted it, pushing him onto his back and straddling him so she could pull off his clothing, an amused hum in her throat.

 

“A-aren’t you done? I thought-”

“Girls are a little more resilient,” she replied smoothly, stroking his cock while she spoke and rattling his mind to the point of nearly clearing it of any coherency. She could feel him trying to move, to flip them over to retrogress their exciting morning to his favorite position, one she found boring and impossibly fitting for Flynn but let him indulge in far too often anyway. However, today, she wasn’t feeling so receptive.

 

Her hand firmly planted on his chest to regain control as she spread her thighs and gripped his cock, lining him up smoothly and readying him before she smoothly began her descent, inhaling as her sensitive walls were stretched and stimulated once more.

 

Flynn shifted and let her take the lead, watching with a flushed face as Judith began. She didn’t hesitate to ride his cock shamelessly, using her firm thighs to roll her hips as one hand rested on his chest for support, the other on his stomach as if to block him from flipping them at any given point in time. Flynn, however, was too taken by the new experience to dare think about interrupting, instead gripping her hip with one hand to help steady her with the other pressing a thumb against her clit, delicately rubbing in slow, deliberate swirls, smearing her own slick over her sensitive skin while shudders crawled up her spine once more in unspoken delight.

 

Surprisingly, it was peaceful, barely disturbed by anything but their hushed breaths and stifled noises of pleasure, although wariness didn’t seem to be part of the program; it was just the slowness of morning, the clouds of sleep drifting about their heads that brought on the quiet, until finally Flynn’s breath came in harder as he gripped her sides with both hands, all but pulling Judith into his powerful thrusts and disrupting her smooth movements while her hand quickly replaced his between them and she gasped and groaned, her moans barely making it out as wet slaps punctuated the air in growing fervor.

 

Neither of them were very cold as Judith keened and his name tumbled from her lips in a rush, something foreign and addictive about the unbridled tone of voice she exposed for him in moments like this, the way she chose to let him see her so disheveled and aroused; perhaps even the fact that he was able to get her to that point was something to have pride in. 

 

Her nails raked his chest and he was surged with more energy than ever, grinding his hips with hers more than thrusting at this point as pleasure throbbed and swelled between them, getting higher and higher until he breathed a strained warning and braced himself -- and she came first, her walls constricting with a strangled gasp of his name and squeezing him so tightly in her ecstasy that  _ he  _ was suffocated as he tumbled after her, throwing his head back against the pillows as he muffled a groan of utter bliss behind gritted teeth, their hips grinding and pressing tightly until the heat started to die and Flynn shuddered softly, recoiling in sensitivity.

 

Puffing out an exhausted breath, he slumped back against the bed as Judith sank against him briefly, his eyes shut while she panted in his ear, eventually moving to roll off of him. A few long, tired moments passed before he felt himself starting to get his breath back, while Judith shifted to nestle closer to him.

 

“...mm...maybe a nap before breakfast,” she murmured lazily, tucking her cheek into his shoulder while he distantly stroked her side with his thumb, as if wondering how in the world he’d ever lucked out so well with such a gorgeous, unbelievably simple and yet ever so complex woman.

  
“Didn’t you just sleep?”

“We just did something to use up all my energy, Flynn.  _ Again _ ,” she hummed pitifully, although she certainly seemed unapologetic. There was no arguing with her, honestly.

  
“If that’s what you want,” he responded softly, finally shifting to pull her closer as he brushed a sweaty strand of violet hair from her forehead as she dozed.

It was fine. They had the whole day ahead of them.


End file.
